


the fourth Drifter

by AnonymousFloatingEyeball



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination, Bromance, Character Study, Historical References, Hurt, Jewish Character, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFloatingEyeball/pseuds/AnonymousFloatingEyeball
Summary: a Certain (fictional but Realistic) Warrior from History collapses in the desert after being on the losing side of the last Judea-Roman war, but wakes up in a mysterious hallway with many doors, and strange man at a desk. Enter into the world of the drifters: Kfir Ben Saadiya, at around the events of Chapter 20 in the Manga, as he joins up with the three Samurai, Language barriers aside...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. (Prelude: Israel, 135 A.D.)

**Author's Note:**

> I am basically a historian, as a hobby, Ive also been reading the Drifters Manga, and watching the anime. I suppose the author has his creative licenses, but I also have mine. I do not own Drifters, but I do own this Fic, I can do what ever I want with it, although I will try to be faithful to the Characters of the original source material (since I love a good character study) I plan on using them to their fullest potential.  
> (and if I really tried to be anal about historical accuracy, id have to go back and rewrite the whole story from scratch, and that would be no fun) so I am going to insert an OC at around the time of Chapter 20 in the Manga. I will update this story as I go along. Hope y'all enjoy reading it, and feel free to critique it.

Chapter 1 (Prelude: Israel, 135 AD)

* * *

The Remains of Bar Kohkba’s royal guard sat on their horses, overlooking the Judean hills, they could see Israeli fortress of Betar burning in the distance. The war had been lost, King Shimon Bar Kokhba was dead, and there was no way to salvage victory from this defeat. The war had also been extremely costly for the Romans, they had lost 6 legions, and many more were heavily damaged, it was clear that they would enact harsh retribution on the defeated. One man, from the guard, Binyamin HaYardeni rode in front of the rest of the soldiers, and pulled out his old Sicarii dagger; “what are you all waiting for!?” he cried, “did we not take oaths to fight the Romans until the bitter end!? Heaven is with us!” a Cheer went up from the men, and they began to chant the Motto of Shimon Bar Kokhba, _Shel Dam veEsh! Dam veEsh!_ (of Blood and fire! Blood and fire!) they were a small number of men, but their cries pierced the night, only one of them was silent. “Kfir!” said Binyamin riding to him; “why are you so quiet? Won’t you come with us?”

“Why should I?” he said. “The War is over, we have lost everything, the Romans will not mind getting our blood on their capes when they slaughter us, just as they have slaughtered our families, I have nothing left to fight for.”

Binyamin held up his left hand, revealing his missing ring finger. “Brother your hand is the same as mine,” he said “we both took the same oath when we swore allegiance to his majesty the King” Kfir held up his own hand and said: “I was young and stupid when I cut off my finger, you weren’t much older, very few of us were!” he said raising his voice “we followed the King because we thought he was the Messiah! He wasn't, he wasn’t even a legitimate King! He was a Cohen, he cannot have been our King or the Messiah! Oh, he was a military genius, but he was a fool to think that we could win a war against the Roman empire, we were fools to follow him. I shall follow him no more. I have already lost everything, I have nowhere to go but into the Desert, if we survive, then our descendants can return, and rebuild, even outlast Rome as we have outlasted other enemies before, what good will come out of us dying?” Kfir’s face was tired, he was 21 years old but looked to be about 15 years older. Binyamin was 22, but his face, despite the battle scars upon it, was still filled with a warrior’s rage. “Then go! Go back into the desert you coward! We will ride ahead, and die gloriously!” he angrily turned from him, and Kfir watched as the men rode down into the valley, and followed the flames of Betar. “Die gloriously?” he thought to himself, “these Jews who are so proud of being Jews and hate the Romans so much have already begun to think like Romans”

***

The morning sun rose on Kfir’s left as he rode south, up ahead, Be’er Sheva had also fallen to the Romans, sadly, he dismounted his horse, let the beast run free, and then, covering his face with his headscarf, began his journey veering west deeper and deeper into the Sinai desert, dropping his heavy helmet, grieves and breastplate along the way… He had already prepared himself to die, he would not follow those Zealots, but he knew that this was the end of the road for him, walking through the desert, using his spear as a staff, the heat, and thirst bore down on him, they did not hurt, he climbed the mountains as the sand turned to rock, he was tired… very tired… and then the brown and yellow landscape turned into a white hallway, with many doors on either side, the heat of the sun was gone, in the center of the hallway, stood a strange table, a strangely dressed man with graying blond hair, and spectacles sat behind it, “what… in the world?...” he thought. The Man wrote his name in pen, “Kfir ben Saadiya'' and suddenly he felt himself being pulled through a door, he did not try to fight it, this was the end for him, he wasn’t going to fight anything anymore… or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2 (the story begins)

Chapter 2 (the story begins)

* * *

“Yoichi! Please come out here quickly!” Nasu Suketaka Yoichi dropped what he had been doing, and ran out following the agitated Elves who summoned him, out into the field on the edge of the forest, was what appeared to be a collapsed drifter, dressed in a white tunic, a white headscarf, and was barefoot, but he was carrying a short-sword and curved dagger on his belt, with a circular shield on his back, and a two-meter spear lay at his side. His face was dark, and blistered from the sun, his thick dark hair and beard were covered in sand, he was clearly not from the land of the rising sun, but more importantly, he was dehydrated, and probably suffering from heat exhaustion. Yoichi put a hand to his forehead, and confirmed that he was burning up, “Quickly! Please help me carry him inside” he said to the Elves, they took the man and carried him into one of the nearby buildings they had been using, and set him down.

**** 

Oda Nobunaga and Shimazu Toyohisa followed Olmine to the room where Yoichi was applying a fresh wet towel to the nearly-dead drifter’s forehead, 

“Who is he?” Asked Oda Nobunaga. 

“I have no Idea” replied Yoichi, “but he is certainly not Japanese” 

“Hey, Olmi-nipples, do you have any idea who he is?”

“How should I know!?” she retorted exasperated. Shimazu walked over to the man and looked at his weapons which Yoichi had placed on the table next to the bed.

“Well, at least we know that he is a warrior,” he said. Just then, he noticed that the man’s eyes had been open. “Oh, he's awake,” he said. 

_“Ma- Mayim”_ the man rasped weakly. Yoichi bolted up and helped the man sit up before bringing a tall cold glass of water to him. “Drink this,” he said, “sip, don’t gulp” Kfir could not understand any of what was being said, but he was already a creature of the desert, he already knew what Yoichi was telling him. Kfir was dizzy, but still more awake, he sat upright, took in his surroundings, and then lay back down. “Easy, easy said Yoichi” 

“Who are you? Where are you from?” Oda demanded, Kfir propped himself up, and drank his water. He stared down at Nobunaga and said irritably _“Lo Hivanti Shum Milah”_ “Olmi-boobs!” Oda said turning to the mage apprentice, “give him one of those instant-translation charms you gave us”

“I can’t find anything for someone of his, description” she said shuffling tossing the language cards into the air, “I don’t think any of these would work on him” 

Kfir was becoming more awake. “The hell is this?” he thought to himself, “Where the hell am I? And who are these strange people” he then turned to Yoichi, he thought that he looked like a girl, but he was wearing trousers (and whoever heard of a Girl wearing trousers?) he vaguely remembered that he was the one who nursed him back to health. He rose turned to Yoichi, who met his eyes and said _“Eyn li Musagh mi atem”_ (I have no Idea who you are _“limroth zoth, Ani asir todah”_ (However, I am grateful) neither the three Japanese men nor the mage understood a word.

***

“So we have no Idea who sleeping beauty in the other room is, and on top of that, we still have to worry about organizing these Elves,” said Shimazu, “ I can’t teach them anything with a sword, they have no aptitude for it”

“The other drifter uses a sword” replied Yoichi, 

“it's more like a dagger” corrected Shimazu, 

“Well, even still...” the younger drifter continued, “the Elves are amazing with a bow, their shooting skills seem to be Innate” 

“The Blacksmiths of that village said...” Oda began but stopped mid-sentence. All three warriors felt it in the air, “

... what is this awful feeling?” asked Yoichi, 

“what are you talking about?” asked Olmine, not yet understanding what was going on. 

“Something is coming” explained Shimazu, “but this feeling… it's not Soldier’s from Orte, something else is coming, it has the same smell from Sekigahara...” Outside, in the night sky, the eye of the Black King began to form, and the “Ends” Joan de Arc, now a madwoman, and her companion, Gille de Rais, rode onto the camp, with orders from the Black King, to Kill the Drifters! 

***

The Elves woke up to the sound of galloping horses, and very quickly, found themselves under attack, Gile de Rais had begun cutting them down, and Joan, cast flames throughout the Camp. “There they are! There they are!” cried Joan! I can feel their stench! The stench of the Drifters!” She let the flames flair about the camp, and called out; “come to me, my dear Drifters! Let me burn you to ashes! H AHA HA HA HA!” 

The fearless one, Shimazu Toyohisa, stepped forward onto the battlefield, “you use a fancy trick, is it sorcery?... do all of you use those cute little tricks?” He asked the End “And there he is” Joan replied, meanwhile, Nobunaga, and Yoichi who had also rushed to the scene, we're preparing to join the battle as well, Oda took command over the Elves, and the younger Archer prepared to face off against the giant, Gille de Rais. Kfir ben Saadiya was also on his feet, still tired from his journey through the desert, he walked along the grassy terrain, towards the battle. What was this? And why was he here? Were questions he could figure out the answers to later, he slumped down against a nearby tree to watch the spectacle that was unfolding, just as he heard Joan of Arc give the order; “Gille de Rais! Kill that girly boy! I will burn this drifter to cinders!” 

“Joan, _Bon Voyage_ ” the Giant replied, as he took a fighting stance, and attacked Nasu Yoichi with such force, that the blade of his cross-shaped spear cut through the stone wall of the castle. Yoichi was small, but he was fast, he evaded the attacks with ease, as Shimazu and Joan fought their battle elsewhere. De Rais chased the nimble archer, his heavy spear broke trees in half, and cut through stone walls, but Yoichi was faster than he was, and let loose with an arrow that pierced the Giant’s heart, but De Rais did not even react.

“Very interesting,” thought Kfir, “this boy is almost as fast as I am, and the Giant is as strong as he looks, this fight is like David and Goliath, but Goliath does not fall down” he observed as the Archer shot him many times, and hit many vital spots, but the Giant did not falter, “that boy cannot win,” he thought, “unless he is also immune to being killed” Meanwhile, Yoichi had understood the same thing, struggling to keep himself cool, he fired his last two arrows, putting out the Giant’s left eye, and narrowly missing his right one, but the Giant’s advance did not stop, and now, he was finally close enough to the archer, to grab him. Gille De Rais wrapped a chain around Yoichi’s neck, and lifted him up by it, just as Oda Nobunaga and the elves came running to the scene, 

“No!” he cried out, “fire Dammit! fire Don’t let him Kill Yoichi!” The elves loosed their arrows into De Rais’s back, but the Giant did not fall, he continued to choke the life out of Yoichi, who was desperately struggling to free himself, gasping for air. “He is an Immortal monster!” cried one of the Elves! “He can’t be killed!”

“Nonsense! Everything that lives can be killed, do you want to let Yoichi die!? Fire! Fire!” ordered Nobunaga, but to no avail, the arrows would not kill the Giant, and Yoichi began to lose the fight, his hands fell to his sides as he lost consciousness, as the white blur of a man zoomed by, and cut off De Rais’s left arm from the shoulder. His grip broke, and Yoichi fell into the arms of Kfir, still holding his Bloody dagger. “Fufufu, seems I've finally recovered,” he Chuckled, as the sound of a speeding horse and cart came riding upon them. Abe no Seimei rose from the back of the cart and addressed De Rais. “Do you hate this world? ‘End’? You wandering hatred! Scoured by the whole of creation!” “This is the last magazine!” came the voice of the sundance kid, “eat this ya damned porcupine!” de Reis Turned to face them and held up his right arm to block the projectiles, only to find them ripping through his body as if it were made of cloth. 

***

“As I thought, his body became Salt,” thought Abe. “but what is this? What does this mean?” asked Oda, just as Kfir came to them carrying Yoichi, who was just barely regaining his senses, panicked and gasping for air, 

“Yoichi!” Cried Nobunaga, “set him down Gently he said to Kfir, let him catch his breath” Kfir did not need to understand this, it was obvious, he set Yoichi down, and backed up to give him some room. The boy was overcoming his shock. “Few, that was close! Thanks for that mystery guy” said Oda, turning to Kfir. 

“I have a charm for this,” said Abe, pulling out a card, and tagging it to a confused looking Kfir. “Can you understand us now?” he asked, Kfir’s eyes opened wide, 

“what did you do? I can tell that you're not speaking my language, yet I can understand you” 

“and I can understand you!” Laughed Oda.

“I must thank you, people, for saving my life earlier,” said Kfir, 

“No no, It is us who must thank you for saving Yoichi” replied Oda laughing, He then turned to Olmine, “Magician Olmine, you did a good job” “Th-Thank you sir!” she stammered, more astonished that he got her name right than flattered. “And Finally...” he said, turning to the entourage; “who the hell are you? Who the hell are all of you?” Abe answered; “I am a man who hates the Ends...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was regrettably, mostly rehash from the Manga, I kinda had to, since I am inserting OC into the story, and this is kinda where he enters. I plan on being more creative in the following Chapter.


	3. A country that no longer exists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be skipping over some of the dialogue which occurred between Nobunaga, Toyohisa, and Seimei which occurred at the beginning of Chapter 25 in the Manga. I feel like too much Transcription is boring to the reader, if the reader has already read the original material.  
> Character Angst and hints of tragedy up ahead, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Remembered how In the original Anime and Manga, they kinda left out how Yoichi got out of that stranglehold, first Gilles is strangling him, and then Seimei shows up with the Wild Bunch and shoots down Gilles while he is standing there alone. Here I've let OC charge in, as a former Sicarii, he would naturally be swift, and good with a blade.  
> I've also Changed the name of the OC, who was originally called "Saadiya" which looking back, I felt would be a bit more of a Mouthful, so I changed it to "Kfir"
> 
> also, I've used italicized writing in the past to convey the different spoken languages, here I also use it for the beginning of thought or internal Monologue.

"So," asked Nobunaga, "You were also sent here like us huh? After meeting that queer man in that queer corridor?"

"Yes" replied Seimei, "One Day, all of the sudden I was here, and that man opened a door, and I was sent here, to this world, as a drifter. So I understood the role that was cast upon me, I wasn't meant to live in Kyoto, contemplating the Stars, and finding pleasure with my Magical creations, I was meant to live here, to defeat the offscourings, which I call 'ends'"

"Oh, you're talking about that huge man and that fire woman, you call them "ends" huh? We had some tough time with them" replied Oda, "and you" he said turning to Toyohisa, "You took care of that woman?"

"Yeah, I threw her into the well and gave her a good headbutt"

as he said this, Seimei and Olmine reacted with shock! "You didn't kill her!?"

"This is bad!" the two mages and the two Samurai sprinted towards the well, Hannibal the Wild Bunch followed in the cart, leaving Kfir, and the recuperating Yoichi. Kfir Looked over at the archer who was still resting, he turned and began to walk away, thinking to himself about all he had just seen and heard, _"sent here for a purpose? why? why me?"_ he let out a deep sigh, "This is just too troublesome," he said aloud, he found himself a nice piece of castle rubble on a low hill, and sat down against it, he took out his dagger, and began to clean it, a smile crept onto his lips, "Fufufuf! This is really fucked up, it hasn't even been a day since I lost my last war, and now I am being thrown into another?" he leaned his head back and breathed another sigh, "why should I?" I didn't even enjoy fighting when I was all gung-ho about it, Assassinations are fun and all, I was good at it, but War itself, I hated it, why am I obligated to do anything in this world?"

He sat there, pondering this, and cleaning his precious knife, not too far from where he was, he could still see Yoichi, _"Oh, good, that boy is awake"_ He noted, as Yoichi shakily got to his feet, then he heard the voice of someone new, it was menacing, yet the speaker had done well to conceal his presence.

**"Too Weak"**

it was enough to startle Kfir, but it seemed to shake Yoichi to his core.

"Too weak! you've been slacking off, Yoichi."

"Th... This voice!" the archer cried out recognizing it... "Lord... Yoshi... tsune" he stammered out

"Since when were you fighting one on one? You fool. What? do you think yourself an honorable Genpei warrior? Don't make me laugh! don't you remember what you did... in that battle?"

"so you were also sent to this world!? Where are you?!" called Yoichi, "I... I won't..." almost as if he were afraid to utter these words to his former General, he ran towards the sound of the voice and cried out "I won't follow your orders anymore!"

"Hahaha, suit yourself" responded the other blithely "and yes, please don't obey me, that would be more fun, I'll see you later, Yoichi"

Kfir who had witnessed all of this from his spot; was sensing that this Yoshitsune had left as quickly as he came, he hadn't come to fight, he had come to make his presence known, and whatever relationship it was he and the boy in blue had in the past, he certainly had established that. Kfir sheathed his dagger, arose and began to walk towards Yoichi, he was more curious than sympathetic, all he knew about the archer was that he had nursed him to health, and he then returned the favor by saving him from that Giant, but Yoichi stood there frozen in fear, trembling, until he fell to his knees, and buried his face into his hands, he didn't even notice as Kfir approached him.

For a moment, Kfir thought about leaving the archer with his dignity, but (since Kfir is an insensitive asshole) he decided against it.

"You okay there?" he asked, startling Yoichi who whirled around, in surprise, Kfir now saw, that his eyes and cheeks were wet with tears.

~Sniff "Oh, it's you" he responded, as he began to wipe his eyes with his sleeve ~Sniff "I'm sorry you saw that," he said... "wait? how much of it did you see?"

Kfir turned and pointed to where he was sitting and said; "I was on that hill the entire time, the Others left to go find one of those "Ends" a little while ago"

"Oh" replied Yoichi as he got back to his feet, "so you stayed here to watch me?"

"I didn't stay to watch you but while I was here I di... wait what are you doing!?" Kfir was taken aback as Yoichi bowed on the ground to him.

"I am truly grateful," he said "Thank you for saving my life earlier"

"But why the hell are you bowing to me?" Kfir said, obviously confused.

"What?" asked Yoichi innocently "I am thanking you"

"Yeah I saved your life," said Kfir, "but that doesn't mean you have to worship me!"

"Eh? Worship you!? what are you on about!?" Yoichi said getting slightly annoyed.

"that bowing on the ground business!? What's with that!? Where I come from, you only do that when you are praying!"

"Oh, Oohhhh," said Yoichi smiling "I get it now, it must be different where you are from, where I come from, bowing is a way of expressing gratitude, or apologizing"

Kfir processed this for a moment, and then he finally said "I see, in that case, I apologize for my reaction" the atmosphere was rapidly becoming easier, "by the way, what country are you from? Where they bow to give thanks?" He asked as they began to walk in the direction of the others, "oh, I hail from Japan"

"I've never heard of it"

"Really? its a nation of Islands near China"

"I've never heard of China either," said Kfir.

Yoichi was visibly confused

"anyways, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, I'm feeling better now, I was just a bit shocked," he said averting his gaze, it's so unfair, even in this world, I am granted no peace from that man"

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"No thank you," he said softly... "anyways" Yoichi continued, changing the subject, where are you from?

This time it was Kfir who shrank back, he would have been proud to answer this question by giving this foreigner the name of his country, but he could no longer bring himself to do so, He answered Yoichi sadly; "A place that... No longer exist"

an air of Melancholy passed through for a moment, both young men felt it.

"My name is Yoichi by the way," said the Younger of the two breaking the silence. "Nasu Suketaka Yoichi"

"my name is Kfir" said the other, "Kfir Ben Saadiya"


	4. ̶A̶l̶u̶c̶a̶r̶d̶ *Toyohisa takes a very enthusiastic walk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kfir gets dragged into the trio's antics
> 
> Hannibal is a troll
> 
> and ̶A̶l̶u̶c̶a̶r̶d̶ *Toyohisa takes a very enthusiastic walk.

"Yo! Yoichi!" Oda Nobunaga called out to them as he and Kfir approached, "check this out! these guys here from 'Amerika'..." he said pointing to the wild bunch "have got these awesome guns! they fire one round after another! they are so great!"

Oda was raving now "and! and! they fire out of these little shells! you don't even have to pack the powder yourself! ooohhhhh! I can't wait to get my hands on some of em!"

Kfir gave Yoichi a confused look, the ladder returned an "its complicated" face.

"by the way, Yoichi" continued Oda, "you feeling alright? I mean you looked pretty bad back there"

"I am fine" replied Yoichi, "thanks to Kefiru-donno here," he said gesturing to him.

"its 'Kfir'" he corrected.

"Ku-fi-ru... Kufiru" Oda mispronounced.

"not even close!" said Kfir slightly irritated.

"kefff... Kfir!" blurted Butch.

"that's much closer. anyways, who are all of you?"

Oda clasped his hands together, and grinned, "I am Oda Nobunaga!" he announced " _Gondainagon Ukon'etaishō_ Deamon king of the 6th heaven and former minister to the right! Unifier of Japan!"

"never heard of you" Kfir deadpanned as a dejected Oda fell on his face.

"anyways" he continued gathering himself, "you especially will want to meet this man Yoichi," he said gesturing to the Onmyoji, "its Abe no Seimei, surely _you_ have heard of him"

"of course I have" cried Yoichi. "its an honor to meet you," he said bowing.

"Please, there is no need for that," said Seimei modestly

"and these two fellas over here," Oda said now introducing the Wild Bunch "are Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid"

"Howdy"

"Pleased ta make yer acquaintance"

"Kefiru.. Kefiru.." Oda Pondered stroking his beard "that's quite an interesting name"

Kfir sighed. wasn't his name, but he'd let bigger things slide before.

"tell me, Kefiru," Oda said as he pointed to him, "where are _you_ from?"

now all eyes were on him, including Yoichi's, whose question he did not yet answer when he asked it earlier.

Kfir heaved a sigh and answered. "I am from the province of Judea, or rather, the Kingdom of Israel, but I doubt any of you here know of it since I had not heard of 'Japan', or 'China' or 'Amerika' for that matter, I assume it was either extremely far from these places, or existed in different times, but, it doesn't matter at this point" Yoichi looked at him sympathetically.

"hmmm, Israel... Judea..." thought Sundance aloud, "hey I know of those places, they're in the bible!"

"Bible?" asked Kfir raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" added Cassidy, "where Sundance and I are from, we used'ta hear them stories as kids, with characters like Samson, David n' Solomon"

"and Jesus Christ" added Sundance as the three Japanese men listened in to their conversation.

the gears were turning in Kfir's head, "Samson? David? Solomon?... Ah! _Shimshon! Daveed HaMelekh! Shlomo HaMelekh!_ " he exclaimed.

"Hahah! yeah, that must be how y'all pronounced their names."

"I don't know who this 'Jesus Christ' fellow is, but his name is still familiar"

"That's understandable," said Sundance, "You Mustave lived before the time of our lord"

"your lord?" asked Kfir.

"Yessir! our Lord Jesus Christ, well, not that Butch and I are such big believers ourselves, but a lot of folks see Jesus as the Messiah and the son of the Almighty"

"son of the Almighty?... Fufufufuf, Haha! AHAHAHAHAHA! how ridiculous!"

"Hey! You can't just laugh at a thing like that!" Challenged Cassidy, "That ain't respectful"

but this out-of-character moment for Butch tickled even himself, and before he knew it, all three men were laughing and cackling.

"I don't understand any of this," said Yoichi, "but anyways, Nobu, where are O'Toyo and Olmine?" 

"they went off with Hannibal" answered Seimei.

at the mention of this name, he had caught Kfir's attention. "Did you say, Hannibal? as in _thee_ Hannibal Barca?"

"Yes" replied Seimei, "Did you know of him?"

"Of course I knew of him! he was the greatest General who ever lived and from my Cousin nation no less!"

"well, I am afraid he is not fully that man anymore, you see, he has gone senile."

"Senile?" that cannot be? replied Kfir as-a-matter-of-factly

"I am sorry," said Seimei, "but this is currently the situation"

a Smile crept across Kfir's face, "I wonder" he thought "what the Devil of Cannae is up to"

* * *

***

In a clearing in the forest, atop a pile of rubble, clutching a branch in his hand, sat the thunder of Carthage, Hannibal Ben Hamilcar Barca, The Samurai Shimazu Toyohisa, walked into the clearing to meet him and broke the silence.

"Hey old man, are you really senile?"

Hannibal turned to him and began blurting out random nonsense, seemingly answering Toyohisa's question, "Carthage will be destroyed! Carthage will be destroyed if we don't do something!" then, seeming to mistake Toyohisa for his youngest brother Mago, he called out "Mago! Mago! I have come up with a great idea! what do you think of crossing the Alps to attack Rome?"

"I have no such name, My name is Shimazu Toyohisa"

Hannibal was not listening, "Oh it's you, Hasdrubal!" now calling Toyohisa by the name of his middle brother "What happened at New Carthage?"

as this man was ignoring Toyohisa, Toyohisa began to move on to a more radical tactic, he had sensed something from Hannibal, and wanted to test him, he walked into the clearing and put himself a considerable distance from Hannibal.

Toyohisa then drew his sword... and charged!

only to be stopped point-blank, the old man had a sharpened stick pointed towards his eye, Had he charged so carelessly with killing intent, he would have lost an eye, both men, had now established a certain understanding.

"What now?" Mumbled the older man "is Rome attacking again? is it Marcellus? Varro... well... it doesn't matter, I am going to crush them all..."

"Haha! so you really are senile! but it seems your eyes aren't dead yet. Old man, what did you do before you lost your marbles? You must've been in some great war!"

Suddenly Olmine came running to them, "I heard a commotion! is there an enemy attacking!?"

"Olmine," said Toyohisa, "take good care of this old man, he has the same eyes as my uncle, Ishinsai"

"Oh. Okay" replied the mage, but where are you going?

"I'm going back to the castle," he said turning to look over his soldier "we are going to save the Dwarves," he said with a grin.

Olmine watched him walk away when suddenly a deep voice from behind startled her,

"Olmine"

"eep!"

"I'll keep an eye on this old man, you may go"

"umm, Okay," she said meekly, but not yet leaving her post.

"Well" he pressed "you may go I said"

"Alright alright!" she said, "geeze! what is with you Drifters" and left in a huff.

when she was Gone, Kfir turned to Hannibal, who was sitting silently on the ruins, he hadn't moved from his spot.

Kfir Ben Saadiya spoke;

" _Efshar LaShev Le'adkha? Aluf haGadol, Hannibal?"_

the Old man opened his eyes and turned to him, as Kfir sat down next to him, and answered in the same tongue "Hoh?... you speak the Language of Carthage?"

"Not exactly" explained Kfir, my Mother Tongue is Hebrew, but Hebrew and Punic are both Canaanite Languages, they are mostly similar"

"hmmmm, I seee...." replied Hannibal "so that explains your queer accent and speech patterns"

"So, General Hannibal," said Kfir getting right to the point, "why are you faking senility? is it in order to observe what's going on in this strange new world without anyone pressuring you to their side so that you can observe it?"

"You came to that conclusion yourself boy?" asked Hannibal, then suddenly, he closed in on Kfir's face, so that their eyes were barely inches apart; "you... sure... about... I'm... faking.... senil..i...ty?" he asked.

***

"The time has come" announced Toyohisa, "we will free the 'Dwarves' now!"

almost immediately, the Elves began to murmur in disapproval, "you've got to be kidding!" one blurted out, "he's right! why should we free the Dwarves!?" chorused another, "Why should we!?" "We have no reason to help those barbaric bastards!"

"Lord Toyohisa" came Shara, "you do not know of the feud between Elves and Dwarves, since the beginning of the world, we are enemies, we never associate with them, nor they with us, When our country was destroyed by the Orte Empire, they did not lift a finger to help us, please understand, how can you expect us to save them now?"

Toyohisa as undeterred as ever then made a declaration "Those who don't want to come with me may stay here. But I will go, **and only true warriors are allowed to come with me** "

The Elves were stunned, as Shimazu Toyohisa walked right through them, and out of the castle. "wait. where are you going?" one of them asked. Toyohisa replied;

"I am going to go for a walk... and to free the Dwarves" a wave fell over the room, "W Wait!" Oda called to him "Hey O'Toyo Wait! Wait a second! Waiiit!" as he ran after him in a Panic, Yoichi from his hiding spot in the corner of the room, was now beside himself with laughter at Nobunaga's hysterical overreaction, "Ahhhhh! that Idiot!!!!! He is going to ruin everything!!!! Ahhhhhh! That Moron! that Idiot Moron!!!!!" he shrieked as he ran after Toyohisa

"what now Shara?" asked one of the Elves, is he really going?

"I and the ones from my village are going with him, he saved our lives... and to think about the Previous war with the Orte Empire, if the Elves and Dwarves had thrown away this mutual hatred, and joined forces and fought together, perhaps neither of them would have been reduced to slaves... I don't want to make the same mistake made by the previous generation"

a silence fell over the elves, "Shara is right!" shouted one of them stepping forward, "I and the fighters from my village will go and help Lord Toyohisa!"

one by one, and then all together, the rest of the Elves made the same declaration and began to file out to follow their General.

"hmph well that was impressive," said Kfir as he walked towards Yoichi who was still giggling at the situation. "so what now?" he asked the archer.

"What now? isn't it obvious?" he replied "we are going to free those Dwarves!" as he sprinted to catch up with the rest of them,

"We?" asked Kfir "Hey don't you deciding these things for me!" he shouted as he ran after Yoichi, off to join the others.

* * *

* * *

Side Chapter (earlier)

"Kyouuuufeeeruuu"

"Damn You Toyohisa! you're not even trying to pronounce my name correctly!"

"Heh Heh, Sorry about him," said Nobunaga, this one is a bit of an Idiot.

"You are the second worse!" Kfir retorted!

"What did you say!?" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" shouted Oda and Shimazu simultaneously,

"say, Kfiru-Donno" interjected Yoichi, preventing a brawl,

"huh? what is it?"

"how old are you? if I may ask"

"I am 21" replied Kfir.... then he noticed the shocked looks on the faces, "What?"

"your 21?" they all asked in unison,

"yes"

"You look at least 45!"

"you look like hell man!"

"You're Beard is bigger than Nobu's"

*veins begin to pop on Kfir's forehead

"YOU DAMN JAPS!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel better about this chapter than the last one, also, Kfir would have been after Jesus's time, but would not yet have recognized the name "Jesus" to the Jews, Jesus would have been known by the name "Yeshu" or "Yehoshu'a" 
> 
> anyways, if anyone here knows about the Wild Bunch, or knows anything about them being devoutly religious or anything, please feel free to correct me on this Cpater.
> 
> Also, I did a lil' prequel to this chapter at the end, for when Kfir is introduced to Toyohisa, there is a joke about Semites usually looking older, and Asians usually looking younger, (what? it's true)


	5. an eerie premonition.

"You really are a reckless Idiot O'Toyo" Nobunaga reprimanded. "what if those elves ended up deciding not to come?"

"ain't no need to bring with me those who don't wanna come, they'd just get in the way" replied Toyohisa missing the point entirely.

"Hey Pops" called Cassidy to Oda?

"What is it?" asked the older man, as the younger tossed something to him.

Oda caught it, the Revolver with mild surprise.

"Ya Like guns right?" said Butch, "Call that one a gift, well be leaving the Gattling Gun with y'all as well, without bullets its 'bout as worthless as tits on a hog, but if y'all can make gunpowder then that'd be awesome! send us some when you do, but no pressure if ya can't."

"'Aight," said sundance as his partner jumped into the shotgun, "well be leavin' now, take care Samurai!"

Toyohisa smiled "you guys are good soldiers," he said.

"Wait just a minute," said Kfir.

Cassidy and Sundance turned their attention to him.

"In your time" he continued with seriousness, "What is the state of my people? the Jews? I must know"

"hmmm" thought Butch, "we got a lot of em in America, can tell ya that much. They are mostly immigrants though, mostly livin' in the cities, and they're mostly poor, other than that I can't tell ya much I'm afraid"

"and the Roman Empire?"

"oh they're looong gone" answered Sundance, "if your wonderin' 'bout who currently controls the holy land, it's the "Ottomans" if I ain't mistaken"

"the Ottomans?"

"Oi Kefiru," interrupted Toyohisa "we need to get a move on, so wrap this up"

"Go on without me," said Kfir shooting him a dirty look, "you'll be easy to follow _if_ I decide to meet you there"

"hmph, whatever" Shimazu replied, as he turned and continued on his way, the rest of the party with him.

Yoichi gave Kfir an apologetic smile as he turned to follow the rest of them. Kfir sat down and made himself comfortable. "Yes..." he said looking to the Americans, "Please continue"

***

The moon cast its light over the barren mountains, over the mines of Gadolka, the castle of the Orte Garrison, and the depressing work camp of the Dwarves.

"are these weapons also going to the western battlefield," asked one camp guard to another.

"Yeah" replied his colleague, "They said the sea transportation unit was destroyed, and they are in dire need of weapons and armor, so our orders now are to produce more, much much more,"

"But if we do that" replied the other guard "it will strain the workload of the Dwarves, even more, several have already died, this means that many more are gonna..."

**BOOOOMM!!!!**

A humongous explosion followed by black smoke destroyed much of the camp's perimeter, Guards and sentries scrambled around in confusion. No one in Orte had ever heard anything like it, and many assumed it to be a cave-in. Meanwhile, on the overlooking hill, the elves looked down incredulously, while the cunning one, Oda Nobunaga, smirked down at the scene. "The Saltpeter," he declared proudly "and the Sulphur brought by Olminipples, and the everyday charcoal, mix these three, and we have it... We have Black Powder!"

Gunpowder which had previously not existed in this world Now did, this was the end of the pre-gunpowder era in the new world and the beginning of a new age.

* * *

Explosion after explosion, barriers, buildings, blown to pieces, the shock of the impact, the deafening noise of the blasts, the smell of gunpowder, all of these spooked the elves and Drifters who had not seen it before, but they freaked out the Orte soldiers, and in this moment of their panic and confusion, Shimazu Toyohisa gave the order to the elves; "Raise a battle cry! and CHARGE!!!" the previously peaceful elves, their morale boosted by their success, and the awe of the gunpowder which they had on their sides, adapted to this order very quickly, and followed the fearless warrior of Satsuma into the camp, the unfortunate Orte Soldiers, bodies burnt, ears ringing, disoriented, and terrified, were now easy targets to the elves.

In the first watchtower, the guards manning it took aim at the elves from above, but when their tower was struck by an arrow, they had been momentarily drawn to a burning attachment to it, that moment was it, the package exploded, these guards in the watchtower, would not be shooting anyone.

from down below, the archer who had fired the arrow, Nasu Yoichi, looked up in astonishment at Oda's handiwork. "Wow! this is amazing!" he exclaimed

"We... had no means to know" stammered one of the Elves, "that we had been producing such a terrible weapon"

"Do not worry" Yoichi assured them "you elves are incredibly skillful, now let's give them a shower of arrows :D"

From the top of the hill, overlooking the fire, and battle, Oda began to think out loud, but also for the benefit of Kfir, who he had noticed was approaching from behind "Normally, we could use these arrows like normal fire arrows, but in the Hands of Yoichi and the elves we can make them into fearsome weapons, what do you think, Kfiru?"

"Honestly, nothing really surprises me anymore," said the Kfir stroking his beard, I've already been teleported to a new world, been granted the power of speech in a language I haven't learned and seen a giant impervious to arrows turn into salt, of course, you can make thunder and fire from powder"

"You are so uncharitable," said Oda getting mildly depressed at Kfir's lack of enthusiasm, "but anyways," he said refocusing his attention on the gunpowder, "I didn't expect this batch to burn this much... to think we could have gotten all those goods stored by Orte, what a pity, what a pity"

"Indeed, it is a waste" agreed Kfir as he descended the slope to join the battle.

Nobunaga watched him leave, his eye twitching in annoyance at Kfir's attitude, "I... really hate that guy." he said.

Below, the battle was appearing to be more of a Massacre than a battle. "Oi Kefiru" Shouted Shimazu as he slashed and sliced his way around the camp "Glad you could join us!"

Kfir Landed with a spear in one hand and his Gladius in his other, his round shield on his back and his weapons dripping with the blood of the Orte soldiers. "since I somehow ended up tagging along with you three" he answered "I might as well make myself useful"

"Hmph" chucked Shimazu as he slashed an enemy soldier to his right, "you say that like you ain't enjoying yourself"

"enjoying myself?" replied Kfir as he speared a soldier through the neck "Haha! Maybe I did when I was younger" he said as he turned around to slice a guard's stomach.

Toyohisa flicked some of the blood off his sword, "remind me to ask you about that later" he said, he turned to the Elves and Shouted "Enter the Citadel! Take the Castle!" just as the drawbridge to the castle opened and out stepped the most heavily armored soldiers any of them had ever seen, and they were even bigger than the Giant that nearly killed Yoichi.

"This is the Largest armory of Orte!" announced their Captain, "and this land is guarded by us! the Armored defense Corps of the Orte Imperial party! No Rebel will meddle in our business and live!"

Toyohisa Observed them, and then gave the order to retreat!

"Running away?! You will not leave this place alive!" the armored Giants called out after him, but they fell into a trap, Olmine's charms had been activated around them, and walls of earth surrounded them. at Toyohisa's order, the elves threw packages of exploding powder, and exploding arrows into the structure, and the Armored defense Corps of the Orte Imperial party, was blown charred pieces of flesh.

Kfir Ben Saadiya broke into a grin, "Nufufufu" he chuckled "Imagine if we had had this during _our_ rebellion..."

"The Enemy Lines are Collapsing!" shouted Toyohisa "this is our chance! let's go!" he and the rest of his troops charged in as the castle garrison tried managed to close the drawbridge and seal them out at the last second.

From his position on the mountain top, Nobugana observed this scene, "who else could have thought of such a use for these stone walls? Most impressive Toyohisa, and dirty, to use magic meant for defense as an offensive weapon, he is indeed a man born solely to destroy his enemies... but now that they have closed the gate, I have to think of a workaround to...Hm?" he was momentarily distracted by Hannibal, who was enjoying a basket of wild berries.

"Tell me, grandpa," he said, "are those raspberries good?"

"Goood"

 _"Why did we take this man with us?"_ thought Oda _"What am I supposed to do with this decrepit Barbarian? does Kfiru know who he is? they seem to be from the same time and place"_

"Young man," said Hannibal calling Oda's attention.

He then made a "wall" charade with his hand, before making the motion of going upstairs with it.

it only took Nobunaga a moment to realize what the older man was trying to convey. "Hey you!" he called to one of the Elves, "I need you to take a message to Olmine for me!"

relieved that he would not have to run to the battlefield, the boy took out an Orb and handed it to Oda, "What is this ball"? he asked.

"Miss Olmine said that you could talk into it to communicate with her"

"All I have to do is talk into it?" Oda took a deep breath and began; "Hey! Olminipples! Hey! do you hear me Olmitits!?"

"Shut up!" came the response, "Call me by my name you Jerk!" she whined.

"We don't have time for this." Oda retorted, "you still have those stone "wall papers" right? Just do as I say, with your papers and Yoichi's bow we can make it"

With the tags tied to Yoichi's arrows, shot in the correct pattern along the outer wall, they had made stairs just like that, in no time, they were on the other side of the wall, now, nothing stood between them and the barracks of the Dwarves.

"Toyohisa, Kfir, please let us free the Dwarves," asked one of the Elves "They are strong warriors, that's what we elves have been told since childhood, we Elves used to hate the Dwarves, our fathers used to scare us with stories about them, but there was envy for the things that they had which we didn't their strength, their toughness, their skills for making and welding axes... it was unthinkable for us to fight alongside them... until now!"

"Hehehe, of course, we will free them," said Toyohisa, "Oi, Kefiru" he said turning to the Israeli, but Kfir was looking at the barracks, and said to Toyohisa; "I won't be coming with you"

"HUH!!??"

"Don't look so shocked" Said Kfir to Toyohisa, "I'm going to go back and wait with Yoichi" as he began to head back the other way.

"Hmph, your a strange guy Kefiru, suit yourself."

***

"Oh, Kfiru Donno, what's the matter?" Said Yoichi who was sitting on the wall,

"What do you mean 'what's the matter?'" asked Kfir defensively

"Oh, It's just... you look a bit pale that's all" stammered Yoichi.

"I apologize," said Kfir sitting down next to him, I just got an eerie feeling down there, "but I can't explain why"

Yoichi eyed him curiously.

"Its almost as if... Nah, never mind" Kfir stopped himself, something about what was going on through his mind just seemed too absurd to think about.

suddenly they heard Shimazu calling "Yoichi!! Oi! Yoichiii!! get down here! we need you!"

"Sorry Kfiru Donno" he said apologetically, and then slipped down and ran off towards Toyohisa.

"Urghhh" said Kfir rubbing his forehead, "This whole thing is just too fucked up! What was that that I just saw!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while Yoichi and Nobunaga now call him "Kfiru" Toyohisa is still more regional and is calling him "Kefiru" it's just that lil' detail that I've added. in the cases of most other characters, I have been using family names, and given names interchangably.


	6. Kfir finds something very interesting (The plot thickens)

"Why is this getting to me?" thought Kfir. The dwarves had been freed, they were now eating, Toyohisa fressing with them while Yoichi happily served bowls of stew, and Kfir was once again, at the sidelines, yet while he was usually as composed and still as a statue, now he was pacing around the camp, messaging his temples, he kicked a sign that said "work sets you free" why was this getting to him indeed? he had seen worse, he had seen people starve, he had seen slavery, these dwarves were now freed and regaining their strength quickly... too quickly. Kfir could not shake the feeling, that this organized, industrialized version of both, had happened somewhere else, and it had been worse... Immeasurably worse. Suddenly, he was no longer in reality, it was as though he was in a dream; he was no longer standing in the same place, the ground beneath him was now grey, ashes, and soot sewen into the soil, and the sky was blackened with smoke, the air was colder, far colder, and the smell of horsemeat mixed with spices was replaced by the nauseating smell of human corpses, some burning, and some rotting in the open air with poorly sewered waste... there were corpses in piles, and in pits, they no longer looked human... and they had all seen hell before they died... and standing on top of the highest hill in this hell, was Kfir, the cold wind blowing the stench, and the sounds of screams, cries to heaven, and howls of anger all around him...

"Mufufuf, fufufuf AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" back, in reality, Kfir had erupted into laughter, Nasu and Shimazu looked up at him in surprise.

"That barefooted one has lost it," said one of the Dwarves

"what's gotten into him? when he gets that way he looks a lot like Nobu doncha think?" said Toyohisa to Yoichi.

"Kfiru..." said the younger one with concern.

Kfir was paying no mind to them, he marched towards Olmine who has had been distracted from her conversation with Nobunaga by Kfir's outburst.

"Hey, Olmine," he said as he entered her personal space.

She looked up at him in fear, Kfir was never approachable, he always had a scary look about him, but now he looked downright unsettling. He towered over her with the night sky covering his face, but for his eyes and toothy grin, the poor girl opened her mouth but no words would come out.

"tell me," said Kfir still grinning, who is the person in Orte responsible for this? was he a drifter?

"y... y-y-yes" she stammered out "h-he was a drifter who founded the Orte empire 50 years ago and organized it, by the name of Adolf Hitler, and organized all of this"

"50 years ago?" said Kfir, "then has he died of old age?"

"n-not necessarily, you Drifters do not seem to age while they are in our world, but Adolf Hitler he... he committed suicide shortly after founding the Orte Empire... Our grandmaster has been monitoring drifters for almost as long"

"I see..." replied Kfir now mellowing out (much to Olmine's relief) "and, let me just ask you one more thing... do you know for sure that he committed suicide?" 

"What? why? do you ask this?"

"hmph, so you don't know for sure then." Kfir declared. "thank you for your time Olmine" he then turned to walk away,

"Wait!" she called after him. "What do you mean? do you think that Hitler is still alive?" Kfir turned to her; "I do" he stated.

* * *

"Yo Kefiru, what was all that about?" asked Toyohisawhile munching a chicken drumstick.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" asked Yoichi with concern.

"don't worry Samurai, I am fine" he replied reassuringly, "actually, I feel pretty good, I finally figured out what it is I'm gonna do in this world"

"ohmph?" said Toyohisa with interest (and with food in his mouth) "amd whuwizzat?"

"well" said Kfir "I was going to tag along with you fun people while you do whatever it is you're gonna do"

"mmm hmm, that's good" Said Toyohisa having swallowed his bite.

"and while I am at it, there are some things that I wanna find in this world"

Kfir had said this with a hint of malice, Yoichi picked up on it, but Toyohisa did not seem to care, "that's good!" he said, "I was just about to take Yoichi with me to take the camp HQ, its the castle in the middle of the camp."

"Sure," said Kfir.

"Great," said Toyohisa, "let's go" as he began towards the HQ, taking another bite from his drumstick.

Kfir and Yoichi followed behind him, the archer turned to Kfir and asked him "are you sure your okay?"

"I am fine," he said definitively, "don't worry about it."

The Drifters had come to the castle, the three of them approached the drawbridge, and Toyohisa called out to the soldiers inside as Yoichi waved to them.

"HELLO UP THERE!! the Dwarves are free now, and they are eating as we speak! If you don't flee right now, they will come for you next and eat you alive! If you flee, we won't go after you! leave your weapons and run! but make up your minds quickly! surrender this castle or die!"

Indeed, it did not take long for the soldiers to make their decision, "Drifters! You will spare us, right? if we surrender you will let us go?"

"Naturally" Toyohisa reassured them, "we don't want the heads of those who have surrendered"

The soldiers lowered the drawbridge, threw their weapons to the ground, and came out with their hands up in surrender.

"Good, that there is an honorable display" Toyohisa commended, "Now, where is your commander?"

"I am the commander, we have surrendered the castle, you will let us go now, right?"

"Of course, but first we must prepare a place for you, to commit _ritual disembowelment_ , I will serve as your second to behead you if you are unable to do so yourself"

"Wh-What!?" asked the commander incredulously, "why do I have to commit disembowelment!? what do you..."

"the castle has fallen" explained Shimazu, "so it is only natural that you as the commander will commit disembowelment, take responsibility, it is the honor and duty of good commanders"

"To hell with that!" he protested, but it was clear that he was going to die, either by his own hand or by Toyohisa's.

"This _is ridiculous, I almost feel sorry for the bastard,"_ thought Kfir, "of course this guy is unfamiliar with the barbaric customs of this Shimazu's home, but Mr. Shimazu is just foisting them onto him" He looked over to Yoichi, this was not at all lost on the archer, who he saw, looked quite uncomfortable with all of this, but he stayed silent just as Kfir did, Kfir out of an inclination to let the situation unfold without him, and observe it, Yoichi, on the other hand, seemed to hold his tongue out of obedience, unwilling to contradict Toyohisa in front of the enemy.

 _"This boy,"_ Thought Kfir, "he's been beaten down before, I see he is used to being at the bottom of the chain of command, he is a bit like me in that regard, I would not be surprised if he had a general like Bar Kokhba"

Meanwhile, Toyohisa was starting to get tired of the commander's unreasonable unwillingness to cut open his own belly.

"You are not worthy of committing Seppuku" he declared drawing his sword, "you are not worthy of being a commander!"

The Orte commander turned to flee, but Toyohisa quickly decapitated him.

"Shameful display! Your only worth is to leave your head here!"

At this, the rest of the soldiers panicked, and fled, as they did, Yoichi turned his gaze to them, and narrowed his eyes, Kfir knew what he was thinking, but so did Toyohisa, without even turning around to look at him, "no need to go after them" he said.

Yoichi jumped as if he had been woken from a daze. "Oh, so you did notice," he said sheepishly,

"We told them we'd spare 'em, and we keep our word"

"Sorry, Sorry," Yoichi apologized, "Old habits die hard it seems... after all, that was the Job they made me do every time, and..."

Toyohisa cut him off in mid explanation. "You won't do no jobs for nobody, this is our war, not no one else's"

What happened next grabbed Kfir's interest, at that moment, Yoichi looked as though he had just been rescued from captivity, his eyes watered and his lips trembled with gratitude, Kfir noticed, but Toyohisa did not, he just walked away back towards the food. Kfir went after him.

"Your grinning" observed Shimazu to Kfir, "that's unusual, first you were scared to see the Dwarves, then you were laughing like a maniac, and now you look all giddy, what's with you today?"

"Hmph, you may have missed it, but just now I witnessed something very interesting" replied Kfir, "in one moment, you were the scariest kind of guy, and in that same moment, you did the nicest thing for Yoichi, you're a man of extreme contradictions."

"What the hell are you talking about? how was I scarry? and what nice thing did I do for Yoichi? all I did was tell the guy that he didn't have to shoot those soldiers"

"You helped him realize that he is no longer somebody else's thrall" explained Kfir.

"Huh!?" demanded Shimazu.

"forget about it" sighed Kfir.

"I swear Kefiru, you are so damn weird sometimes, and I can't understand you at all"

"anyways, Mr. Shimazu," said Kfir, "You wanted to talk to me about something earlier?"

"Oh yeah" replied Toyohisa, "earlier you said that you used to enjoy fighting when you were younger, but you don't enjoy it anymore, what's that about?"

Kfir sighed, and then began to explain; "there was a time when I was younger and I was an Idiot, my country was apart of a much bigger empire, and our leader made us believe that we could beat them, but as the war dragged on, I simply became more tired..."

"You became tired of fighting?" interrupted Shimazu incredulously?

"We lost everything," said Kfir now irked, "no matter how many we killed, more came, and in the 4 years that I fought, I didn't do anything but get worn down, I lost everything"

"Of course, it is natural that warriors lose" replied Toyohisa, I also lost my own father when I was young.

Kfir stopped walking. "Just your father? he asked" raising an eyebrow, "was your father also a warrior?"

Toyohisa stopped walking too, "Of course" he replied.

"and how about your mother? or your sweetheart?" asked Kfir.

"don't be ridiculous" replied Toyohisa "women should not be warriors"

"riiight" said Kfir, "well my mother, my sweetheart, and my three sisters, and my baby brothers, none of them were warriors, but they were all murdered anyways!"

He marched over to Toyohisa, and got right up close to his face, "You have this romantic Idea about war, just like those zealots who lead our rebellion, and those roman bastards who we fought, I have no idea what kind of fantasy land Japan is, but in my world, people like you die gloriously, while everybody else suffers miserably" he passed Toyohisa and began to walk on to where the elves and Dwarves were now partying.

"Kefiru" Toyohisa called after him.

"what is it?"

"I ain't gonna change," said the Samurai, "but... I am sorry about what happened to your family"

at this, Kfir changed his tone. "c'mon Mr. Shimazu... the battle is over, come and have a drink with me"

Toyohisa grinned, Kfir was a strange guy, but he would take him up on his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dayum... I just noticed how Kfir hardly ever laughs unless he is laughing at himself, or his own situation, im the one who invented his character and even im still learning about him.
> 
> Also, anyone else noticed the meme in this chapter?


	7. Fresh air and Alcahol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt, PTSD, drunkenness, and all manner of other lovely stuff. (also some bonding I guess...)

_Kanpai!_ Cheered Toyohisa and Yoichi raising their cubs of sake.

 _L'Haim_ Said Kfir raising his. They clicked their cups and drank. Yoichi's cheeks were red, by the time he had set down his cup, realizing that the liquor was affecting him much faster than the other two, quickly excused himself.

Meanwhile, Nobunaga was trying to explain to the Dwarves who were still sober, the concept of a Muskett.

"So how old were you when you killed your first man?" Kfir asked of Toyohisa, who was now beginning to scarf down food.

"I was thirteen, cut his head clean off, My old man was so proud!" he replied nostalgically.

"thirteen huh?, I was seventeen myself"

"Oh yeah? how'd you kill him?"

"He... was a Roman aristocrat of some sort, I don't really know who he was now that I think about it... anyways, I stabbed him through the back with _this_ knife," he said drawing his Sicarii dagger with his free hand (still holding onto his cup o' boose) in the other

"You stabbed him in the back?" Questioned Toyohisa. "as in from _behind_?"

"It's not exactly practical to stab an enemy through the back without standing behind them" Kfir answered dryly, I was an assassin as well as a Soldier, we did not kill all of our foes on the battlefield."

"Oh, I see, so you were more like a _Shinobi_ then?"

"Shinobi?"

"You know? soldiers that also did stuff like espionage and assassinations, The Shimazu clan didn't really use them all that much though, but there were Shinobi like "Hanzo the Devil" and others,"

"I was part of the King's Royal Guard," Explained Kfir, "We were soldiers, but we served him, King Bar Kokhba directly, if he wanted us to assassinate somebody, that was also part of our job"

"Oh, that's cool!" said Toyohisa, "so you were like, super elites!?"

That got a laugh out of Kfir, "we were super stupid" he said. "our King wanted fanatics, impressionable young men who would be completely devoted to him, even when he started a war that we had no chance of winning, look at this-" he said showing Toyohisa his left hand, and missing ring finger; "we all had to do this to ourselves to show our devotion to that madman"

"Oh Shit!" said Toyohisa, "I thought you had lost that finger in battle or something, although that is pretty cool though, I can totally respect that level of determination... here, you need some more boose," he said refilling Kfir's cup.

"Thanks, anyway, I imagine that you haven't really had much of a life outside of being a fighter, I can tell by looking at the way you've acted, the way you walk, the way you talk the way you rationalize things, the way you negotiated the surrender of that castle back there, the battlefield has been your world"

"And what about you Kefiru?"

"Hah hah! My world Mr. Shimazu, is very small, and war destroyed it, perhaps had I been fighting the kinds of wars that you did, I would be a lot more like you"

He raised his glass again. " _L'Haim!"_

"You ain't gonna have any of this food?" asked Toyohisa, "your gonna need to soak up that alcohol"

"You do realize that you're eating horsemeat?" Nobunaga interjected.

"So what?" asked Toyohisa "in Satsuma we ate lotsa meat, we had this thing called 'puppy food' which is when we'd catch a stray dog, and-"

"Okay Okay!" Nobunaga interrupted, "I don't wanna hear anymore!"

Meanwhile, Kfir had turned his attention to Yoichi, who wasn't even finished with his first cup of Sake and already losing control,

"So... hey, lisshen to me..." he said nearly collapsing next to an annoyed Dwarf, "do'ya know dat guy Yoshitsune? heesh a reely awful guy... hey, are you lisshening grandpa?"

"Yeah yeah I hear you" muttered the dwarf.

"So here ish da thing..." He said as he slumped down "suddenly he was all like 'shoot the fan! shoot the fan!' it didn't make any sense... Maybe I could hit the target, but there was no way I could shoot a sailor, he's got to be out of his mind..." 

_"Funny"_ thought Kfir "his speech becomes more lucid as he remembers more of what's been bothering him, poor fella, he's the youngest of us and he's got the most demons, or at least they get to him the most"

Meanwhile, Toyohisa was vowing not to be outdone with drunkenness, and Nobunaga was visibly annoyed at the antics of the two, "the only one of those three with any class is Kfiru" he grumbled to himself, "...AND KFIRU IS AN ASSHOLE! I HATE THAT GUY!" 

***

* * *

_Yoichi found himself lying in a field, he could tell by the smell in the air and grass, that he was in Japan, he sat upright, and in the distance, the sight of his ten older brothers caught his eye,_

_"Ni..Sama" he stood up and began to sprint towards them as they, in their elegant manner, walked away towards to horizon, "W- Wait for me! Brothers!" He called after them, but they did not hear him... they did not see him, suddenly he tripped and fell over something, and his face hit the ground, but once he lifted his head, he had seen what he had tripped over; it was a human corpse, it's eyes wide with fear, and an arrow in it's back. Yoichi let out a shriek and backed away from the corpse, only to bump into another, he looked towards the direction of his brothers, they were now so far away that he could not see them and between the spot where he lay and where he saw them, he saw more corpses, covering the field, fleeing soldiers downed by arrows... He froze in the field and watched his brothers leave..._

_"You can never join them"_

_Yoshitsune's voice still made his blood run cold._

_"You can never join your brothers Yoichi, they are honorable warriors, but you, your arrow is already stained, **you** are already stained"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"You have been stained by me, you can fight alongside your new friends, you can even fight me, but you will always be stained. You will never be an Honorable warrior"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Yoichi awoke in a cold sweat, breathing frantically just as he did the night he first saw Yoshitsune in the new world, his head throbbed from being hungover. Needing air, he walked out onto one of the castle balconies, overlooking the dull mountains of Gadolka, he noticed Kfir, had already had the same idea, because he was also on the same balcony, sitting sideways on the ledge, his right foot hanging over. for a minute, neither of them spoke, until finally, Kfir broke the silence.

"Why don't you tell me what's been messing with your head lately?"

"Nothing is 'messing with my head'" Yoichi lied.

"Bullshit" Said Kfir calmly, "Kid, I've known you for about four days now, and I've seen you go into panic mode twice already, you look like you're about to cry right now! This isn't normal"

"I just had a bad dream, that's all"

"You also looked that way earlier this night, when Toyohisa said that you didn't have to obey anyone's orders anymore, something happened to you, and I'll bet it has something to do with this Yoshitsune character"

"I already told you, I don't want to talk about that!" Yoichi snapped.

"Fine then, I won't push you" another minute of silence passed between them.

"The night we met, Kfiru... I asked you about your homeland, You... you told me that it didn't exist anymore"

"Aye, I did say that"

"was it destroyed by war?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry... can you please tell me what it was like before the war? tell me about this place where they never bow to apologize or thank somebody."

"There isn't much to tell about, it was torn apart by was since before I was born, I was told that we once had a Kingdom that stretched from the red sea to the Euphrates river (then noticing that Yoichi didn't seem to recognize either of these places)... which was much bigger than what it was when I was born, the country was tiny, and since it was plundered by war, it was very poor, but... we were still very proud of it, we had our own religion, and everyone including myself was very religious, we bowed on the floor; only when praying, and so did the other nations around us, they all had their own deities, and they also only bowed when praying, which is why your actions surprised me so on that night..." he trailed off for a moment, "but yes" he continued "our country was small, but it was ours, we were indeed proud of it, even now I miss it. _Eretz Israel,_ her hills, her plains, her orchards, groves, and vineyards, the ancient walls of Jerusalem and Hebron, I miss it already."

"I see" replied Yoichi understandingly. "It must have been very special to live there... what about your family?"

"my family?" thought Kfir, I was third of seven brothers and sisters, what about you?"

"Me? I had ten older brothers..."

"No sisters?"

"Nope, just the eleven of us," said Yoichi lightening up now that he was talking about his big brothers.

"and all made it to adulthood?" asked Kfir.

"um... yeah"

"I also had eleven siblings, it was us seven who hadn't died in early childhood."

"That's awful"

"We were actually better off than most," said Kfir, "your family must have been extremely lucky"

"Yeah, we were all blessed, well, my brothers were at least... I really miss them"

"I know how you feel, what were they like?"

"They were all somewhat distant from me," said Yoichi "since I was so much younger than the rest of them, my youngest brother was still six years older than me, and my oldest brother was more than 20 years older, but I still admired them all, they were better warriors, than me..."

Kfir nodded

"...They were also all beautiful, I am the ugliest member of the Nasu clan"

_"damn this kid has low self-esteem"_

The sun was beginning to come up now.

"I really miss my Brothers," said Yoichi "but I feel a lot better now that I've talked about it with you, thank you Kfiru"

"don't mention it, and Believe me, I know how much it hurts to be separated from your family" replied Kfir.

"I know nothing can ever replace your family," Said Yoichi, "but since I've been sent to this world, and become comrades with you, Nobu, O'Toyo-"

"Make no mistake" Kfir cut him off, "the only people whom I would consider my family, are my late parents, siblings, and cousins"

"that isn't what I meant" protested Yoichi, "In Japan, blood relations are prioritized above all else too, but since we are all comrades now, wouldn't that mean that there is a special kinda bond between us? like brothers in arms?"

"Yoichi" Kfir began as he came down from the ledge "when I joined my King's royal guard, an officer lined us up in a row, shoulder to shoulder and said 'look at the man to your left and then look at the man to your right, from this day forward, these men are now going to be your brothers' and I was elated, I was finally going to be part of something, I was finally going to have a new family..."

"That's great," Said Yoichi

"...and" continued Kfir, "I hated every single one of them, they all turned out to be worthless Idiots" He yawned. "look Yoichi, the sun is now up, I'm gonna go start my morning prayers, you should go get some rest too, Nobunaga will probably have something planned for us today." he then excused himself and went back into the castle, leaving Yoichi dumbfounded on the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened... like I said, I like character studies, delving into them. So far, Yoichi is the easiest character for me to do this with, by far, although I plan on exploring more of Toyohisa's and Nobunaga's as the story progresses, in the next Chapter, I hope to expand a bit more on the world of the Drifters, and Kfir's unique purpose in it.


	8. The urge to take Berlin intensifies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more drifters, including a new OC, and Kfir takes up cigar smoking in order to become even more unpleasant to those around him.
> 
> There are some gay slurs in this chapter in case any of you dear readers don't wanna see any of that (but then again, I assume most of you have already watched drifters and know exactly what I am talking about, when the trio is introduced to the count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since the main dwarf seems to be unnamed in the series, I've given him the name "Griggs" (seems like a pretty standard Dwarf name no?)  
> Also, even though the Guns from Oda Nobunaga and Shimazu Toyohisa's time are subbed/dubbed as "Muskets" in the Anime/Manga I will be calling them "Arquebus's" here because that is simply more historically accurate. an Arquebus is not a Musket anymore than it is a pistol. Speaking of which, what I find absolutely hilarious is that of all the inaccurate portrayal of historical figures in drifters; they made the Count Saint-Germain (saint-germi) a transvestite XD I mean! was that completely random? I searched and searched, but found no evidence whatsoever that he was a crossdresser or homosexual in real life! which makes it so much funnier!   
> I've also skipped over a lot of the expositional dialogue since I would basically be transcribing it from the original material.  
> Enjoy!

"Alright Mr. Oda" Began Griggs, "Lemme see this 'Arquebus' you've been telling us about"

"Just don't break it" Nobunaga replied.

"I ain't gonna break it!" he retorted.

Nobunaga handed it to Griggs, who placed it on the table for all to observe. "What's this? its just an Iron pipe on what looks like a crossbow..." "Just iron rolled up..." "it looks damn simple..." "it's just Iron and wood..." "how are you supposed to use it?..."

"Ah yes, It is a Weapon known as an "Arquebus"..." Nobunaga explained patiently, "You load the pipe with gunpowder, and it fires a lead ball"

"A weapon that fires lead?..." "What is this "gunpowder" you speak of?"

"Why do you go through so much trouble for this thing?" asked Griggs, "wouldn't a crossbow be just as effective?"

"I don't get it either" added Yoichi, "bows don't make noise, and they don't waste time to load, what's so great about these guns?"

"hmm... well, they do make noise and smoke, ill give you that" conceded Nobunaga.

"Gunfire is a battle cry!" answered Toyohisa, "The Arquebus has its own battle cry, and it makes its statement when its aimed at you, plus you can train on it quickly, folks who were farmers one day can be killing professional soldiers the next"

_ "This man is no fool,"  _ thought Oda looking at Toyohisa with a devilish grin,  _ "Maybe an  _ **_Idiot Savant_ ** _ , but not a fool, Guns have great range and great power, but this is not their true strength, its how easily they deal with the killings and the feelings of remorse, with just the pull of the trigger a peasant can become a soldier, that is the bit I left out" _

Nobunaga then looked to Kfir, who was standing at the edge of the room looking unimpressed...  _ "Damn it hate that guy" _

* * *

While Kfir and Toyohisa were spending time with some of the Dwarves in the Mountains, Nobunaga and Yoichi watched the others work on the Guns with fascination. The Dwarves truly did work fast.

"He's pretty good" noted Griggs.

"huh? who are you talking about?" asked Oda

"I'm talkin' about this big iron of yours," said Griggs referring to the barrel of the gun, "what did you call this, an Arquebus? I am saying that the Smithery from your world is pretty good, well... they are still no match for us." he said with pride, he held up a finished barrel; "there you go, the first one."

Nobunaga was astonished, "It hasn't even been a full day since I showed this to you, are you telling me you've already fully recreated it?!"

"If it was just a schematic, it would have taken much longer" Griggs explained, "but the actual item is here, its a piece of cake to make a copy in it, you can go ahead and try it, out, there shouldn't be any problem"

Nobunaga was very impressed, "If we are to operate this workshop at full-power, how many do you think we can make?" he asked.

"This workshop-town alone provides more than half of Orte's weaponry, we could do that even when we were starving and idling about, If we do this seriously, let's see..." He said raising a calloused hand; "This is different from swords and armors, to get used to this well need some time, we can perhaps get 7-8 made at first after we get used to this kind of work we can make up to 10"

"Just 10? you spoke so haughtily, I thought you could make way more than 10"

"10  per day " retorted Griggs; "Is the most we can make! don't ask for the impossible!"

"Per... Per day you said?!"

An evil grin came over Oda Nobunaga, as he contemplated this.  _ "These Dwarves are really something" _

"His face just made a really evil expression" commented Griggs,

"He does that at times, please ignore him when he does that" advised Yoichi.

"well, who could have guessed? You actually did manage to make guns" came a voice from the doorway, "How absolutely frightening."

All in the room whirled around to see; standing in the doorway, a man with flowing blonde hair, wearing woman's clothes and makeup, the Count Saint-Germi.

Meanwhile, in the Mountains, Toyohisa and the Dwarves had been confronted by the Count's similarly dressed underlings, Alesta and Flame.

"Are you the Leader? are you Shimazu Toyohisa?" demanded Alesta,

"Yes, that is me" responded Shimazu "...can't figure out if this is a man or a woman," he thought aloud.

"Who are you, people!" demanded one of the Dwarves, "are you a man of Orte!?"

"I suppose so" responded Alesta, drawing his dual rapiers, "I suppose I am still one a man of... ORTE!" he shouted out as he attacked! his swords aimed for Toyohisa,

Alesta's form was flawless, but Toyohisa read it and dodged effortlessly, to Alesta's surprise.

"your technique is sharp but your bloodlust is dull!" Shimazu told him.

Alesta laughed as he observed the Satsuma warrior, "such a pity, In another thirty years you would have totally been my type, Oh well!" he declared has his bloodlust began to rise, "sorry if you end up getting killed by me, I'd have gone weak in the knees for a bearded, battle-hardened grizzled old veteran, you have your own youthfulness to blame!"

He charged at Toyohisa but was stopped dead in his tracks by the aura of a far more menacing man... The Devil of Cannae himself, Hannibal Barca, standing from the heights with the sun casting it's light behind him, the grizzled bearded face hardened by decades of war, grinning down at the boy who was a meer bug before him; Alesta's strength left his body, and he fell to his knees in submission.

"Alestaaaaa!!!!" cried his c... companion [please excuse the author's inability to find a better word] "what happened!? Alesta!?"

"Fl... Flame..." Alesta weakly responded "I... I can't..."

"You!!!!" Flame said with indignation turning to the confused Drifters "How dare you do this to Alesta! both of you men aren't my type so I can kill you just fine!"

He drew his own swords and charged at the men, "I will not be beaten by the likes of you!..." he shouted in a craze "...not unless an effeminate boy with a ponytail and bangs over one eye suddenly appears!!!"

Just then, an effeminate boy with a ponytail and bangs over one eye appeared.

"Toyohisa-Donno" Yoichi informed, "big trouble"

_"GUYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"_ Flame shreaked as blood spurted from his perverted nose.

Meanwhile, from a spot a bit further away, Kfir was observing this comical scene with great disapproval. suddenly, he too was surprised by a voice from behind: "those two have very specific fetishes..." someone commented. Kfir Whirled around! as surprised as he was that someone had managed to stand behind him without him noticing, he was more surprised to be spoken to _in his own language!_ He saw an older man, with an olive complexion, a neatly trimmed dark beard, and greying hair in a militaristic style haircut, his manner of dress was... Unusual, his trousers and button-down shirt fit him perfectly, but he still wore a harness, on which he held a strange object...

"Oh this thing?" he said noticing Kfir's attention drawn to it; "this is a 1911" he took out the pistol and showed it to him; "It's from after your time"

"Who are you?" Kfir demanded, not caring much for the firearm.

"My name is Ezra Hakim," said the older man continuing the conversation (while Toyohisa and Hannibal taught Alesta and Flame a lesson in the background) and you must be Kfir Ben Saadiya.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded.

Ezra looked over Kfir's shoulder to where a beaten Alesta and Flame were being taken back to Nobunaga and the others,

"nevermind them," said Kfir impatiently, "Answer my question!"

"Kfir ben Saadiya" explained Ezra, "even though I have lived two Millenium after you have I've been in this world for the past 40 years"

"...!?"

"in the decades since I have been a drifter, I have learned of this world, and it's magic" he pulled out a spherical crystal, slightly larger than the ones used by Olmine and Nobunaga to communicate long distance. "look into this orb, if you may,"

Kfir looked into the orb... he saw there; Images of Nobunaga and Olmine back at the fort, speaking with what appeared to be a third crossdressing man.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"This orb functions as a camera, for one to see occurrences taking place, even if he is not physically there"

"whats a camera?"

"Nevermind lets just say that whatever is happening in this world that is relevant to me," Explained Ezra, "I may see it through this orb, it is a technology lost even to the Octoborist. I saw a fellow Israelite enter this world, and one from so close to the time of our second temple"

"so close?" questioned Kfir, "it happened over 40 years before I was born"

Era pulled out a cigar, put it between his lips, and lit it. "40 years compared to 2,000, you come from a time that was much closer chronologically to our heyday" he pulled the cigar from his lips and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"What is that by the way?" asked Kfir. "that little box that you make fire with, and that smoking... thing in your mouth"

"lighter," Ezra said holding up the lighter and clicking it, Kfir nodded.

"Cigar," he said pulling another from his pocket, Monte Cristo, wanna try one?

***

"Princess! Help Ussss!" cried Alesta and Flame pathetically, as Toyohisa and Hannibal kicked them all the way back to the fortress.

"Where do you think you're going!?" demanded Toyohisa, as he and Hannibal stomped on their backs.

"Oh O'Toyo, what happened," asked Nobunaga

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but we beat the snot out of 'em!" he declared. "and _again_ ," he said turning to the Count, "I can't tell if the jerk in front of me is a man or a woman, just what are you people!?"

"Traitors" answered the Count, I am a Traitor, and I am here to sell Orte to you, for a special discount Price.

***

"Verlina you say?" asked Kfir of Ezra.

"Yes," the underground man replied, "we will meet again in the Orte Capital, Verlina." He then put his hand on Kfir's shoulder, "I know you more than you think I do Kfir, and I know you are wondering why you were thrown into this crazy world, meet me in Verlina, those degenerates will offer to take you there, and when you get there, I will show you what you're looking for, but for now, we must part, return to your friends, and may the Lord be with you, Kfir Ben Saadiya"

Kfir watched as Ezra walked away, but then suddenly stopped. "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you... Our people have risen again, we have taken our country back..."...

***

"Traitor?" Questioned Toyohisa.

"That's right," confirmed the count, "I'm selling the country to you, while it still has some worth, Someone once said, that it is better for a country that is crumbling, to just crumble," he said deviously, "the armies of surrounding countries are advancing on us, many castles on the outskirts of Orte are getting ready to surrender, its intolerable that the distinguished people are splitting up"

"So you want to come with us then?" asked Shimazu, "you want us to do something?"

"While Orte still has some power, for efficiencies sake, the country needs to be destroyed with one blow, we Drifters are going to go to the Capital city, Verlina and stage a _Coup d'etat_ "

" _Coud eat?_ " Asked Toyohisa stupidly, "what the hell is a 'Coud eat'? some kind of Barbarian food"

"Its **Coup d'etat** " corrected the Count, "its when you make a direct hit at the capital with the intention of taking over. I will guide you all the way in, I am selling this country to you, got it?"

"N- No way!" came Olmine "Nobu! Toyo! Yoichi! there is no way you can trust this man!"

"No need to be fearful my dear Octoborist" the Count tried to assure Olmine

"No way!" she continued to yell "its obviously a trap! you know this don't you Nobu?"

"hmmm, O'Toyo is the one in charge here Olmine," he said "you should take your complaints up with him"

"Toyo!" she said turning to Shimazu, "you absolutely cannot trust this man"

"Sorry," he said to the mage, "I'll be going with my gut on this one... unless everyone else objects as strongly as you do, Nobu?"

"Nope"

"Shouldn't we wait until Kfiru-Donno gets back?" said Yoichi.

"Yes! yes! that's right! Kfir is much more cautious than you three! there is no way he will agree to such an obvious trap! there is just no way!"

"Yo! You guys!" called Kfir.

"Oh, thank goodness" Cried Olmine.

Kfir Stood there with a sinister smile on his face, and a cigar in his mouth. "suddenly..." he declared pointing at the count and his aids, "I have a great urge to go to Verlina with these here faggots"

and Olmine's "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" is where we leave off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing the Character of Ezra Hakim on the real-life underground fighters, Ezra Yakhin and Eliezer Ben Hakim. I do have a creative license, but Yakhin is still alive, and I am positive that my character's portrayal will be nothing like him.


End file.
